warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Commander Shepard 317/The Eisenhorn Inquisitorial Chronicle
The mission of The Eisenhorn Inquisitorial Chronicle is to provide the users of the Wiki with a searchable database of previous posts and threads. It is my hope that it will help users find resources, news, and other posts for research purposes. If you have any questions or comments, please respond to my talk page by leaving me a message. Do not comment on this blog. Thanks ya'll, and enjoy! -Commander Shepard The 1st Founding: The Eisenhorn Inquisitorial Chronicle (start date - end date) Overview (insert overview) News & Administrative Announcements - Spanish and Italian Codexes Lose Most Background Material : Montonius (2/19/2018) News '' ''- ''Daily Article Update - Scarab Occult Terminators : Montonius (2/19/2018) ''Daily Article Update ''- Announcing Mechanicus! : Montonius (2/20/2018) ''News '' ''- ''Daily Article Update - Mutalith Vortex Beast : Montonius (2/20/2018) ''Daily Article Update ''- Problems with Necromunda : Montonius (2/21/2018) ''News '' ''- ''Daily Article Update - Cleansing of the Sin of Damnation! : Montonius (2/21/2018) ''Daily Article Update '' ''- ''Full Rules for Eisenhorn Available! : Montonius (2/22/2018) ''News '' ''- ''T'au Codex Will Release March 17! : Montonius (2/22/2018) ''News '' ''- ''The Coming of the Xenos! : Montonius (2/22/2018) ''News '' - Daily Article Update - Sorcerers : Montonius (2/22/2018) ''Daily Article Update '' ''- ''New Space Wolves from Forge World : Montonius (2/23/2018) ''News '' '' - ''Daily Article Update - Magnus the Red : Motonius (2/23/2018) ''Daily Article Update '' Posts & Threads - What do you think happened to the 2 unknown Legions? : CommanderShadowsun (2/18/2018) ''Warhammer 40k Lore - The Lost Legions and their role : SgtRagnar (2/18/2018) General '' - Questions about the Horus Heresy : Xrowan (2/18/2018) ''General '' - Watery Lascannon : Grashzack da scrappa (2/18/2018) ''Warhammer 40k Lore ''- How does corruption into Chaos really work? : Marcille (2/18/2018) ''Warhammer 40k Lore '' ''- ''Can the Adepta Mechanicus program minds for their vat-born Skitarri? : Marcille (2/18/2018) ''Warhammer 40k Lore ''- Agressors or Centurions : Kael Typhus (2/18/2018) ''Tabletop Rules '' - Wave Serpent Loadouts : Some form of nerd (2/18/2018) ''Tabletop Rules - The curses founding theory . : Andrea Andolina (2/18/2018) Warhammer 40k Lore ''- So here's a question : Artyom davis (2/18/2018) ''General '' - Blood raven artefacts : Jakeuss (2/18/2018) ''Tabletop Rules - Exterminatus on a forge world : Thedankangelsofthelion (2/18/2018) Warhammer 40k Lore - 90mm oval bases : Malechai the insane (2/18/2018) General - Imperial Dogs of War : Jakabock (2/18/2018) Warhammer 40k Lore ''- Garviel Loken : BloodRaven000 (2/18/2018) ''General '' - Army must-have : Andrea Andolina (2/19/2018) ''Introduce Yourself '' - Matt Ward : Emprahordakka (2/19/2018) ''General '' ''- ''Falcon vs Wave serpent : Some form of nerd (2/19/2018) ''Tabletop Rules '' - Demon Names : Inquisitor Rafael (2/19/2018) ''General '' ''- ''Imperial Space Marines : Scothe (2/19/2018) ''Warhammer 40k Lore '' ''- ''Dumb Wh40k dad jokes : William Bryant (2/19/2018) ''General '' - Overpowered Ork Combos : WesternWarboss81 (2/19/2018) ''General '' ''- ''Mutalith Vortex Beast : Im4536 (2/19/2018) ''Warhammer 40k Lore '' ''- ''Fallen Angels : Slayer King Bloodaxe (2/19/2018) ''Warhammer 40k Lore '' ''- ''Reading a new series of books : AlphariusXX (2/19/2018) ''General - Yo, we heard you like space marines... : Jobogriff (2/20/2018) Warhammer 40k Lore '' ''- ''Question : T1 fg (2/20/2018) ''General '' - Who will win legitimate 40k fans or comic book fan boys/children : BloodRaven000 (2/20/2018) ''General ''- Psychic chapter masters : Emprahordakka (2/20/2018) ''General '' ''- ''Lore Starting Point : Commander conqueror (2/20/2018) ''Warhammer 40k Lore '' ''- ''Imperium of Man : Johan Dale (2/20/2018) ''Warhammer 40k Lore '' ''- ''Finished : Xrowan (2/20/2018) ''Painting '' ''- ''Any Suggestions : Grashzack da scrappa (2/20/2018) ''General ''- A very quick question : Artyom Davis (2/20/2018) ''General '' - Loyalist : TheAlphaPikachu (2/20/2018) ''Horus Heresy Lore '' ''- ''Necrons : TheAlphaPikachu (2/20/2018) ''General '' ''- ''Sooooo why did Horus turn traitor? : Startopia (2/20/2018) ''Horus Heresy Lore ''- Does anyone know we're to get how to draw vids : Lone wonder *ct, good karma* (2/20/2018) ''Painting '' ''- ''Space marine variants : Emprahordakka (2/20/2018) ''General '' ''- ''Most common armies : Some form of nerd (2/20/2018) ''General '' ''- ''Men of iron return : Calummcleod (2/20/2018) ''Warhammer 40k Lore ''- Best models for Aliens Colonial Marines? : Mercilus (2/21/2018) ''General '' ''- ''The old switheroo : Grashzack da scrappa (2/21/2018) ''Tabletop Rules '' ''- ''Dornian Heresy : Sparkee23 (2/21/2018) ''Horus Heresy Lore '' ''- ''Conversion : Kalanin1 (2/21/2018) ''Tabletop Rules '' ''- ''Primarch Series : Jjefries (2/21/2018) ''Horus Heresy Lore ''- Which book next : Calummcleod (2/21/2018) ''General '' ''- ''Smiling Fishman's Model Gallery #9 : Smiling Fishman (2/21/2018) ''Painting '' ''- ''Eldar troop choices : Some form of nerd (2/21/2018) ''Tabletop Rules '' ''- ''I don't know the name of the big ork laser weapon : Swapi19999 (2/21/2018) ''General '' ''- ''The 1st Brotherhood : Lord Sleepee (2/21/2018) ''Painting '' ''- ''Dysentery Marines : William Bryant (2/21/2018) ''General '' ''- ''Favorite god : Lolritter (2/21/2018) ''General '' ''- ''Bolter recoil : Lolritter (2/21/2018) ''Warhammer 40k Lore '' ''- ''Is there a Mad Max style planet in the imperium? : Elias&Barnes1968 (2/21/2018) ''General '' ''- ''Lucius the Faultless Blade : Bill-Amon (2/21/2018) ''General ''- You have to merge two races best qualities together to make a new one. : BloodRaven000 (2/21/2018) ''General - Pharos : Artyom davis (2/21/2018) Warhammer 40k Lore ''- Vulkins ability and Big E : Ulrik the Slayer (2/21/2018) ''General '' ''- ''What are we anticipating more/will realistically launch well : BloodRaven000 (2/21/2018) ''General ''- The true heroes of the 41st melenium : Some form of nerd (2/22/2018) ''Warhammer 40k Lore '' ''- ''Ork language : Grashzack da scrappa (2/22/2018) ''Warhammer 40k Lore ''- Tyrandis Heresy : Im4536 (2/22/2018) ''Warhammer 40k Lore '' - Navigator Space Marine? : WillMorris (2/22/2018) ''Warhammer 40k Lore '' ''- ''How did this happen : Riley Garnett (2/22/2018) ''Warhammer 40k Lore '' ''- ''Ancient orks : Lord Remilia (2/22/2018) ''Warhammer 40k Lore '' ''- ''Now this is what DOW III should have been like : Jarss (2/22/2018) ''Video Games '' ''- ''Grav Weaponry : The Ryan of Austin (2/22/2018) ''Warhammer 40k Lore '' ''- ''Terrain Talk : WesternWarboss81 (2/22/2018) ''General '' - Warship : Void Drifter (2/23/2018) ''General '' ''- ''DAWN OF WAR UA and other myghty god emperor games discord server(fixed : Sanguinius of the blood angels (2/23/2016) ''Video Games '' ''- ''Morty's done :) : KaldorCastigator (2/23/2018) ''Painting '' ''- ''Dawn of War 3 : Scothe (2/23/2018) ''Video Games '' ''- ''How do you paint faces : Infantry Nr.12 from Krieg Reg.101 (2/23/2018) ''Painting '' - 40k hastags : MCMC26 (2/23/2018) ''General '' ''- ''W40k memes : Void Drifter (2/23/2018) ''General '' - First kitbash attempt in 8years : Andrea Andolina (2/23/2018) ''General '' ''- ''Prospero Burns : Im4536 (2/24/2018) ''General '' ''- ''Eisenhorn : Typhus the Traveller (2/24/2018) ''General '' ''- ''Best Space marine companion. : DBSFTW (2/24/2018) ''General '' ''- ''Dark Angels HQ : Moir79 (2/24/2018) ''General '' ''- ''Has anyone here actually played BFG on the tabletop? : BloodRaven000 (2/24/2018) ''General '' ''- ''Who is this guy? : BALDWIN BEEHIVE (2/24/2018) ''General '' ''- ''The true heros of the Imperium : Mastr42 (2/24/2018) ''General '' ''- ''Feasibility of a railgun that shoots bolt like rounds : The Ryan of Austin (2/24/2018) ''General '' - Abaddon re-rolls : BVM tastic (2/24/2018) ''Tabletop Rules '' ''- ''Honour Guards : Jarss (2/24/2018) ''Warhammer 40k Lore '' ''- ''Chapter master update : Borilla84 (2/24/2018) ''Painting '' - Custom characters converted model finished : Ollychamp (2/24/2018) ''Painting '' ''- ''Webway : Emprahordakka (2/24/2018) ''General '' ''- ''SM Sickness : FpsDipityGaming (2/24/2018) ''Warhammer 40k Lore - Random Thought 7 : Adapted Mechanically (2/24/2018) General '' - Guilliman and the Armor of Fate : Commander Shepard 317 (2/25/2018) ''Tabletop Rules '' ''- ''Stellaris : Panchinarodestr (2/25/2018) ''Video Games '' ''- ''Chaos Xenos : Im4536 (2/25/2018) ''Warhammer 40k Lore '' ''- ''A friend asked who is also a Star Trek fan a really cool question : Elias&Barnes1968 (2/25/2018) ''General '' ''- ''Alternative humorous Horus heresy ending : TheEmperorsBACON (2/25/2018) ''Horus Heresy Lore '' ''- ''Has the Imperium ever encountered a society like Federation of Planets : Elias&Barnes1968 (2/25/2018) ''General - Thing that irked me : Artyom davis (2/25/2018) Video Games '' - More Units or Blood Angels Gamer Collection? : Kael Typhus (2/25/2018) ''General '' ''- ''Starting a (Dark) Ad Mech army : Jjefries (2/25/2018) ''Tabletop Rules '' ''- ''Contemptor Dread thoughts? : Jlarsen6241 (2/25/2018) ''General '' - Ethereal Theories? : CervanDante (2/25/2018) ''Warhammer 40k Lore '' ''- ''40k the movie : Corvusbloodbrother (2/26/2018) ''General '' - Imperial Guard : Jarss (2/26/2018) ''Warhammer 40k Lore '' ''- ''Warhammer 40k fan server : Thorhamer35 (2/26/2018) ''General '' ''- ''Storm Wardens Secret : Im4536 (2/26/2018) ''Warhammer 40k Lore '' ''- ''I HATE THE TAU : Commander conqueror (2/26/2018) ''Warhammer 40k Lore '' ''- ''Lucius the eternal vs pheonix lord : Kamasar (2/26/2018) ''General - Can Chaos gods or daemons be good? : ChaosMechanicus (2/26/2018) ''Warhammer 40k Lore '' - Emperors flagship : Mason Hale (2/26/2018) ''General '' ''- ''Animals for bikers : Mastr42 (2/26/2018) ''Warhammer 40k Lore '' ''- ''Dueling Arena (VS) : Severus of the Iron Tenth (2/26/2018) ''General '' ''- ''Space Marine Power : Slayer King Bloodaxe (2/26/2018) ''Warhammer 40k Lore '' Category:Blog posts